Hallow's Story
by Succoria
Summary: The story of my night elf, Hallowseve. Just a random fanfiction I posted on here so I could have it some where. I don't own Warcraft.


**Zirconia**: This is the background story of my night elf I made on World of Warcraft. Please don't flame but tell me if I need to fix or work on anything.

Warcraft belongs to Blizzard, I make no money from these writings. I only own my original characters and the other guild members mentioned belong to their creators. Names will be mentioned when they come along.

The characters in the guild belong to their owners, Hallowseve belongs to me. The guild belongs to Ishiveran…I think.

I wrote Hallow in character and had the other characters act like the actual people they belong to.

* * *

Life is difficult, ya know? My mother was beautiful and my father was very powerful. My older brother, Jefero just as strong as my father. Power and strength ran through the family. But my family had disowned me when I was very small. They sensed that I was never going to get anywhere in life and didn't want a failure for a child.

I know what you're thinking. Most night elves would not have abandoned their child, but you must understand...my family was a snobbish one. I was taken from them by a druid trainer named Blaire. She took care of me, raised me, loved me. She isn't a motherly figure but a sisterly one. She taught me everything I needed to know about being a druid.

There were problems with me growing up. I was never healthy and was always very sickly, still am. I get weak easily, I tend to just fall out at random moments, I bruise very easily so lets not even start with the 'getting into fights' bit. It's annoying and no matter how hard I tried… I could never seem to make myself stronger. But I swore to stay alive to prove myself to my said 'family' that hates me. Angsty, huh?

I became a loner and never stayed around people much. I wore a lot of dark colors and stayed in the darkest areas I could find, I've always been soft spoken.

I didn't even have a name for the longest time.

But then…

Hallows End, or Halloween in most cases, would come around and I would be the life of the party, dressing up, eating candy, dancing and singing. It was then when I was given the name Hallowseve. Blaire came up with it but I just call myself Hallow for short.

I even went 'Trick or Treating' to my family's home. I had a mask on and a long cloak so they just figured I was a random child since I am so small for a night elf. They seemed so nice when they invited me in, complimenting me on my costume, giving me creepy goodies. I knew if they knew it was me, they would have just stuck their noses in the air and ignored me.

After I became older, I made my way to Darkshore. I spoke to no one there and never came out of my home until it was a full moon at night so people became scared of what they did not understand. I had small fruit plants inside and outside beside the windows, outside near the doors and such places so food was never a problem. I would get out some at night to fish so I'd have a little meat. I was in the bed a lot, weak and somewhat sick, like I had been since I was little. Blaire would always write me but other than that I was alone.

I was alone, that is, until the second week of Winter…

"Get this stupid animal out of my machinery!"

Dwarf's were always mean, if you ask me. I just happened to be walking by from picking herbs when I saw this one tough looking dwarf hitting at something with a bit of wood. Something was in his machine and he thought hitting the top of it would cause what ever it was to come out.

I walked over and the dwarf turned to me, stepping back upon seeing 'the witch' as most called me. Looking into the machinery, I saw a small ball of black fur and immediately turned back to the dwarf.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He jumped, never hearing me speak before since my voice was so soft.

"YOU actually tried to HIT a poor innocent kitten? It's FREEZING COLD OUT HERE! You would be in there as well if you had no home and wanted to stay warm!" I turned to the machine and gently picked up the small kitten, holding him against my chest then turned back to the dwarf who had fallen backwards on his behind, "I can't believe someone would treat an animal that way! Especially a baby one!"

"Miss H-Hallow? I apologize-"

"Apologize to this innocent soul! Not me!" The kitten was held out and the short man glared at it before I pulled it back, "I can't believe this place! I'm leaving! I hope the Horde raids this place and kills every single one of you!"

The small crowd I had attracted almost seemed horrified by the 'soft spoken witch' but I could've cared less. I went and grabbed my belongings, which wasn't much at all, and left for Stormwind.

Once on the boat, I made my way to a room and sat on the floor. Spreading out some fluffy fur blankets, I laid the small kitten on top of it and patted his fur down. Upon entering inside the ship, a human gave me some fish as a meal with some milk and fruit juice.

I poured some of the milk into a small bowl and placed it beside the kitty.

Kitty!

"That's what I will call you! Mr. Kitty!" I smiled as the cat stood and sniffed the milk before lapping it all up.

The kitten was small and his eyes were running, he would fall down whenever he sneezed.

"You must have been the runt of the litter. A lot of animals, when they have babies, leave the runt behind because it's usually sick and can't really do anything." I laid down beside the kitten, "I was abandoned for being a runt as well. I'm unhealthy and can barely stay well enough to take care of myself but I'll promise to take care of you and keep you safe!" At that moment I transformed into my cat form and snuggled up with the kitten.

It took awhile to get to Stormwind but once their, I was full of energy and wanted off of the boat.

With Kitty on top of my head bumming a ride, I began to walk around Stormwind. I was never good with people so sat down on a bench in an area that wasn't so crowded, wondering where a good inn was.

"Hi! Are you new around here, Druid?" A nice and caring voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a night elf warrior behind me, "Y-yes, I...don't really know where I am."

"I'll help you out! Were you looking for a guild? The one I'm is quite different." She smiled, helping me stand.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. She grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere, "Our guild has a huge place, you can stay with us! We're all a bit odd, though. So don't take anything that is said personally."

I was at loss for words, I had no idea what to say, "How much-"

"It's free to stay with us since you're in the guild, don't worry about it." She slowed down and put an arm around me, "I'm Syrelia, by the way."

"Um...I'm Hallowseve, but...you can call me Hallow." I said before somewhat falling. Syrelia caught me before I fell.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh..." My voice was weak again, unfortunately.

She helped me steady myself, then noticed my cat, "Who is this cute little thing?"

"His name is Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Since most people call them by saying, 'Here kitty kitty kitty' I figured I'd name him that."

"So cute!"

Before to long, we were entering an inn that had a huge gathering area in the middle of the first floor along with a bar. A few people sat around and turned to look at us two elves when we entered.

"Hey Syr. Another noob?" The gnome that was sitting on the bar asked.

"Yup! Her name is Hallow."

"Nice." The human death knight with the dark skin and long hair sat in the corner with a draenei, looking me up and down.

The draenei waved with a welcoming grin and another night elf druid came up to me, wrapping me into a hug, "Hey! My name is Jel! I'm glad to have met you!"

The death knight stood and made his way over to me, "Can I pet your pussy?"

"W-what?"

He stopped in front of me and ran his fingers over Kitty's head and I just sighed, eyebrow twitching.

"HELD! YOU PERVERT!" Jel threw a cup at the death knight who was laughing.

"I was just pettin' the kitten on her head! Give me a break!"

Kitty let out a confused mew as he tried to bury himself in my long white hair as if saying, 'Freaks! I'm surrounded by freaks!'

I looked at the two night elves then looked down, they were so tall and beautiful with dark purple skin and here I was short, skinny, pale pastel purple skin.

I turned to see the death knight again who went to one knee, taking my hand, "You are hauntingly beautiful, love."

I blushed, "Uh...t-thank y-you...?"

"Heldiran, if you haven't noticed is a big flirt." Syrelia said, crossing her arms, "The gnome sitting on the bar is Ishiveran. The other human is Erazmus. Not everyone is here at the moment. Gathose is passed out upstairs in his room from questing, most likely. He's a night elf."

I nodded then threw my hand to my cheek, having a sudden head ache.

"What's wrong, Hall?"

"Nothing... Don't call me that, please." I lifted my head up to see Jel and Syrelia looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces. Ishiveran jumped down off the bar and walked up to me, leading me to a chair, "So, what's your story?"

"I-it's pretty lame and long..."

"We have nothing but time. Unless Erazmus wants to go t-bag Gathose while he's sleeping again."

"Um…"

"Kidding. So spill, what happened?"

I nodded and began telling them of my past.

They understood everything and were nice about it, especially the bits about me being weak and unhealthy.

"Well, then, we'll just keep an eye on you and help you out!" Jel smiled.

"You will?"

"What did you think we were gonna do? Abandon you?" Ishiveran asked.

"Y-yes..."

"Psht! You're not Held! We wouldn't abandon you."

Heldiran, across the room made a snorting noise before looking back down to his cup.

"We don't abandon those who need help." A voice from the stairs said.

"Gathose is up!" Jel commented, "Gathose, meet Hallow! She's our newest member."

"Hmm, she has a spiritual glow about her."

"Like you had a spiritual glow about you last night, Gathose?"

"Yes, Ish. Exactly like the glow I had last night."

Jel took this moment to lean over and whisper, "They're kidding, just fyi."

Gathose held out his hand and shook mine, "It's a pleasure to meet you, little one." And without a warning, he made his way to the door, fading from sight.

Syrelia led me up the stairs to a room, "This is your room, love. I'm sorry it's beside Heldiran's but it'll be ok. Gathose's room is on the other side of yours. Don't be afraid to ask any of us for help."

I stepped into my room and set my bag down, pulling out a fur blanket and folding it over the blankets that were already on the bed. Kitty jumped onto the fur and I laid down, pulling the soft, warm blankets over myself. I was freezing but was so thankful for making friends and finding a place to stay with nice people.

With my new friends on my mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
